bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemonade Monkey
the Lemonade Monkey is a monkey. However, it is very strange. It has no attack, but any Sugar Bloon that goes in front of it has a 25% chance to lose 5 HP and you get the item "sugar" and has a 10% chance to destroy the outer layer of a Lemon Bloon and get a lemon. When it gets 1 sugar and 1 lemon it makes 3 glasses of lemonade. You can equip it to a tower and it will gain 2 HP as well as you getting 50$. It looks like a lemonade stand. Cost: 800$ A very strange tower that takes sugar and lemon to make lemonade. This will give your towers HP! ---''rank 26 Path 1 Whoopsie! You can now place lemonade on the track, acting like BTD4 glue. You dont get any money for this, though. This slows bloons by 70% for 10 seconds. 3 uses. Cost: 700. ''Whoops! I spilled some lemonade. It will make a good trap fro the bloons, though; try spilling it on the track. Yummy Lemon Now it will produce 1 glass of Yummy Lemonade as well as the 2 normal. It will make 2 glasses with the "efficient lemons" upgrade. These cant be spilled, but they give 5 HP. Cost: 1800$ MMmm...Yummy lemonade....1 in 3 glasses will give more HP! Sticky Lemonade Now it will produce 1 glass of normal, 1 glass of Yummy, and 1 glass of sticky lemonade. It cant be eaten. When stepped on, it will stun a bloon for 3 seconds before slowing the bloon down by 80% for 15 seconds. 5 uses. cost: 3600$ 1 in 3 glasses is Sticky! These are stickier then normal, and could be a good trap near a group of towers.... Acid Lemon Now it will produce 1 glass of yummy, 1 glass of sticky, and 1 glass of Acid lemonade. Acid cant be drank, and when placed on the track, will act just like normal...except the bloon will be popping once per second. Cost: 6400$ 1 in 3 glasses is Acid! this will pop bloons while they are under the effect=no more bloon! Power Lemon Yummy Lemonade heals 7 HP, Stciky slows 85%, stuns 4 seconds, and has 7 uses, and Acid Lemon pops twice/second. Very powerful. Cost: 12000$ Powerful lemonade. Very powerful. Insanly strong. Power power power! Increase the power of all 3 lemon types. Path 2 Efficient Lemons Now makes 6 glasses of lemonade. A pretty good upgrade. Cost: 720$ (10% discount of buying another!) now, makes twice the lemonade! LEMONADE!!!!!!!! Sugarlemon Catcher Now has a 50% chance to destroy Sugar and a 25% to destroy Lemon. Cost: 780$ Now catches more sugar and lemon, making more lemonade! Sugarlemon Getters Hires getters. Each 5 turns, you get 2-4 lemon and the same ammount of sugar as lemon. Cost: 2000$ Hires getters to get more lemons! LEMONS! Now has a 70% sugar chance, 50% lemon chance, 6-10 lemons and suger per 5 turns. Cost: 6600$ Dont ask how they got these lemons. I have no idea. Secret Lemonade Now has a 25% chance to make 7 glasses of lemonade. The seventh is Secret Lemonade. If fed to a tower, it increaces its attack speed by 50% for 5 rounds (Duration Stacks, but not effect) and gives 10 HP. If put on the track, it stuns bloons for 5 seconds, and slows them down by 90% for 20 seconds while doing 3 damage/second. Cost: 14400$ The legendary lemonade is very powerful, but only a rare chance to get it! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers